Secrets of the heart
by ChibiMonster1917
Summary: Why dose it seem L always wears Long sleeves and pants. What secrets dose he have to hide. Will Light ever confess his love for L. Or will he let his love fall apart for L. Read to Find Out. Rated M


Note: (I don't own death note or its characters). Just a massive Fan of them.  
Desired Affection:

It was about elven at has and the team was forced to go home. L was busy typing away on his laptop on the bed. The handcuffs rustling at his every movement  
"Light-kun," L called out to him, momentarily stopping his typing, "Why is it that you are not trying to sleep by now, am i keeping you awake?"  
The bastard, he knows I can't sleep. "What do you mean, you keep me awake?" Light replied trying to play innocent.  
"Normally, Light-kun is faced away from me and resting. Why is it that tonight you are still working even when I dismissed everyone already?"  
Light looked over at L," I'm simply not tired at this time, catching Kira is our top priority, isn't he?"  
L Looking at light with one rasiesd eyebrow," yes, he is."  
"Goddam error control message," light said,"why can't i stop err-raerew,"  
L gets up from the bed, all the while the cuffs still Rustling.  
" Let me see Light-Kun," L said as he bent over light and his computer.  
L slipped his hands underneath lights and started to type away.  
" There you go." L said as he lightly touched lights cheek .  
Did he mean to do that Light though," T-thank you L" light said nicely.  
L looked at light with a smile," It was nothing."  
Light gets up from his chair," I'm hungry can we go to the Kitchen?"  
L gets up," Sure, i was kinda getting hungry myself."  
Light opens the fridge the cool air wrapping around hi legs.  
"So what you hungry for?" Light said looking at L  
" Chocolate Cupcakes, With whipped chocolate frosting," L said with a smile.  
Light sighs," OK".  
L opens the cabinet, light no looking backwards to see if he was gonna hit anything, bumps L.  
Glass shatters,"Ow." Light starts to wine.  
" L look what you did".  
L looks down to see Cupcake mix and blood covering lights chest.  
"lets get you up into the bathroom", L said.  
" Take of your Cloths Light-kun" L said calmly as he could.  
His member starting to harden as he said it.  
Light looks in the mirror at L with a scared look on his face.  
"Were both men Light its not like we both don't have the same body parts," L said  
Not what he was thinking though.  
Light Started to take his shirt, all the while his cheeks started to get red.  
L trying to look like he wasent look at light, saw what in his mind he though was the body of a god. Lights skin a milky white almost like he was made with crushed up diamonds in his skin. There wasn't a blemish in site, his six pack abs; were almost as perfect as his pecs except for the giant gash out of it. His nipples so hard on his perfect chest.  
"L,L come back to earth L" Said light  
L blinked " Huh what".  
" Can you help me i can get my belt off, it stings to move my chest". Light said  
L calmly said," Yea i can help".  
He started to walk twords Light and realized his member was as hard as a rock. He started to blush really bad like his cheeks had a sunburn.  
" L are you OK, you look like your getting a fever." Light said in a worried tone.  
" I'm OK light." L said  
As he started to take off Light's belt. When his belt came off his pants feel without any help. His boxers had pictures of cartoon characters on it. L looked up from his knees at Light. Light just smiled. L's member was on the brink of popping.  
"L are you OK?" Light said with the same innocents as earlier.  
" Why wouldn't i be Light-kun?" l replied  
Light slipped out of his boxers and L's jaw almost dropped. Lights member was all he ever thought it was long, thick, and it wasn't hard.  
"L" light said, " can you help me wash the cut out please?"  
L just shook his head yes. As he was washing Lights cut out with a scrubbie and soap, he was trying not to drool over Lights god like body. All he kept thing was what he do to him if he could. L got light a towel that was soft and fluffy so it wouldn't hurt his chest. Light wrapped up his lower body and walked out into there shared bedroom.  
" I'm getting tired." L said  
"Me too L." light said as he slipped his last leg into a pair of pj pants.  
That night L feel asleep first, Light won his war with that.  
Light looked at L's body. His skin was so pale it looked like fresh fallen snow. His skin was as pretty as ivory, his abs you couldn't really see them but Light new he had them. His stomic was a firm as. Lights thoughts stopped as the blankets started to move.  
"Awe Light-kun, don't stop" L moaned.  
Light just looked over at L, the blankets were his member was just rose like a flag.  
"L wake up" light said with a light touch on L's hip bones. Light just started to grip L's hip an turned him over twords him. He slid the covers down some so he could see the part of L's pants were his member was. L's member was still hard from earlier, it was just bulging. Just begging light to touch he slipped it out of his pants. The large vein in his member was a dark purple and pulsing almost as fast as lights heart.  
"Oooo Light-kun!" L moaned so loud lights heart jumped.  
Lights member stood at attention, L's hands gripping the sheets in pleasure. Light's hands traveled from L's hip to L's bulging member and started to rub up and down. L's hands started to loosen on the sheets and move up light legs were it landed on his abs. Light looking at L's gorgeous ivory feature on his face, making sure he was still asleep: started moving his head down twords L's member. Light stuck the tip of it into his mouth and grazed it with his tongue.  
" Aaoo Light!" L moaned with teeth clenched in pleasure.  
Light looked back up into L's face making sure he was still asleep.  
Light slid L's member deeper into his mouth exploring every inch of it with his tongue. Sucking it and loving every second of L's member.  
"Ooh my god Light!" L screamed as his member released sweet gooey paste into Lights mouth.  
Light smiled and swallowed, it tasted like a chocolate cover strawberry. He clenched up L's member and himself up. L's eyes opened to the chain rattling. It was Light by the computers,  
"Light-kun, what are you doing?" L asked innocently know all to well what light was doing.  
L walked over to Light and leaned over the computer chair, giving Light a hard passionate kiss cramming his tongue into lights mouth tasting his own body still there. L gripped Lights member and took over his rubbing motion. He gripped it harder than light was gripping it, L stopped and picked up light and put him on the bed. L got down on his knees and started sucking and lick Lights member.  
"ooh my God LLLLLL" light moaned sweetly.  
Light just smiled.  
" Staind up Light" ll said with a smile  
Light did as he was told and L just kept going with Lights member licking and sucking it all over. L gripped it again and turned Light around. L kept rubbing Lights member and took his own out and started to slip it into Lights body. L started to move lightly and the started to get rougher and go deeper. Then he stopped all together. Light took a hold of L and Kissed him Hard and forced his tongue in his mouth.  
"I've wanted you for so long light, i just didn't know how to tell you" L said with a smile  
Light smiled back and turned l around and slid so deep into him L released all over the sheets on the bed. Light started to kiss up and down L's spine biting his neck and gripping his hip and just moving in and out of him so hard and fast. His body finally released.  
" Oooooo" light moaned  
Both of them breathed heavily. L unlocked the cuffs with a click of the key.  
" Go clean up, and its OK i know its you" L said  
With a scared look he went to say something but said nothing. L took the sheets off the bed and put them in the washer.  
L looked into Lights eyes  
"No madder what ill love you"

Author's Note: My 1st Fanfic so please be nice. :D


End file.
